


Consequences

by MorteMistrata



Series: Lions everywhere [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Sacrifice, Tumblr Prompt, moving all my stuff here bc of the purge, not too bad tho, possible death, tw: some violence and descriptions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: Pidge and Shiro are in a tough situation. It doesn't end well.





	Consequences

How many times has he stood here, and not been afraid? Gun pressed to the back of the head, warmer and warmer as the laser begins to form deep inside; the instrument of death staying steady as a finger curls around the trigger, pulling until the final click of conclusion. There is a finality to this kind of death. It is quick and painless, and there is little left to do afterwards. The body, depending on the calibre of the gun, will either absorb the heat, and blast a hole on the other side of the head, spilling brain and blood on the ground behind it; or it will simply pass through, boiling all held inside to nothingness. After all that Shiro had experienced, after his time in the arena, after all they had faced with Voltron, it did not seem like something worth fearing.

Except now, he’s not the one on the business end of the gun.

Pidge glares at Shiro from across the room, her arms bound behind her back by one of the lieutenant’s hands. He towers over her, a bored expression on his face, like the consequence of the slight addition of pressure on his finger does not matter. 

“Shoot him!” The order rips itself free from her throat like a growling beast, and he flinches at the violence of it. “Shoot hi-” 

The Galra Lieutenant hit her in the back of the head, hard. She stumbles forward, but does not fall.

“It’s your choice, Commander. Give me my ship, and I will let her go.”

If it had been Shiro in her position, he would have happily died to stop him from returning to the shattered Galra empire with news of the Earth’s new plans and weapons. If it had been Shiro, this would be over already. 

But it’s not.

Shiro watches him carefully, and then shifts down to Pidge once more. She’s right. He should shoot him. The data the lieutenant had managed to collect while hiding out in old Galra strongholds was incredibly sensitive. They didn’t have the firepower yet to fight off another attack, allies be damned. He should raise his arm, and crush his head, but-

but he won’t. Not with her life on the line.

Shiro lowers his arm. “Fine. Now let her go.”

The lieutenant shakes his head. “Ah, ah, ah. Not until I see my ship.”

He starts to back up, dragging her with him by her wrists. She stumbles, and the Galra pauses to readjust his grip, and-

Her Bayard materializes in her hand, and she jabs upward, into his stomach. As electricity flows through the blade, the Galra’s hand tightens, and the trigger is pulled. He’s falling as he pulls it, and she’s leaning forward, and Shiro isn’t sure what that shot hit.

He runs to her side, finishes the Galra off without looking at him, and searches her body for signs of injury. Shiro starts crying before he even recognizes the familiar scorch marks marring her ablaster skin, singing her honey- brown hair to a charred black.

“Pidge?” His voice is quiet. He can barely hear it over the sound of his own beating heart. “Pidge?”

But she doesn’t answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol if you don't like sad endings, comment and I might make an alternate ending that is happy.


End file.
